


Sparkle

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott appproves of the sparkly gardening gloves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Scott Gill. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

John slouched down in his seat, hindered slightly by the seatbelt, and closed his eyes wearily. Beside him, he could hear Sean humming along to the radio that was playing quietly in the background. They had spoken for a while after leaving London, before falling into companionable silence.

He was just drifting off to sleep when his phone rang from where he had placed it in the empty ashtray, making both occupants of the car jump. John’s eyes sprung open and he looked around in confusion as he tried to figure out what the noise was.

Sean rolled his eyes and plucked the phone from it’s new home and tossed it into John’s lap, only just missing this groin. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the road, muttering something about John being an idiot.

John chuckled and slid the phone up, grinning when he saw the caller ID. “Hey, Scotty,” he purred, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes once more.

 _“_ _Those gloves suited you_ _,”_ Scott greeted and John could just tell he was grinning on the other end of the line.

He growled and, if he could be bothered opening his eyes, he would have rolled them. “You know they weren’t my idea,” he muttered petulantly.

Scott laughed and John insisted, “They weren’t!”

“If you say so,” the architect chuckled.

John let out a little laugh of his own, commenting, “I’ve got them in my suitcase.” He didn’t really; they had been left behind at the studio – ‘accidentally’ of course.

“I not sure if I believe you or not,” Scott muttered.

In the background John could hear the running of water. “Are you getting a bath or washing up?”

“Which one would get you all hot and bothered?” Scott replied, a smirk sounding clear in his voice.

“Washing up,” John replied, not missing a beat. “Elbow deep in soapy water and surrounded by dirty dishes gets me every time.”

Beside him, Sean scoffed and shook his head.

Scott laughed. “That’s a shame. I’m running a bath. With that expensive bubble bath you bought the other month.”

“Scott!” John whined. “That was supposed to be for both of us to enjoy!” he pouted.

“Well you’re not here, so it looks like it’ll just be me enjoying it,” Scott stated smugly. John wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking or not; it was hard to tell with his partner sometimes. “Where are you?” he added, abruptly changing subjects.

John shrugged his shoulders. “On a road and it’s dark,” he replied. “I have no idea.” He pulled the phone away from his mouth a little, asking Sean, “Where are we?”

Sean never took his eyes from the road as he replied. “About an hour and quarter away from Cardiff.”

“Did you hear that?” John asked, talking down the phone once more.

“Yeah,” Scott replied. John could hear the sound of water splashing around, presumably as Scott got in the bath. “It’s a shame Sean can’t drive faster, I’d prefer to have you here with me.”

John heard a light gasp from Scott and he knew immediately when the older man was doing. “You’re an evil bastard, you know that?”

Scott laughed and John heard more water splashing, before the almost undetectable hum of their waterproof vibrator. “But you wouldn’t want me any other way,” he stated.

John hummed in agreement and fell silent as he listened for other tell-tale signs of what Scott was doing with the vibrator. “Can’t you leave the phone on while you’re in there?” he asked hopefully.

“Sorry, Johnny,” Scott murmured, his voice regretful. “I haven’t had chance to charge my phone. My battery’s going to go any sec-.”

 The line went dead and John growled in annoyance. His eyes opened and he glared at the screen, seeing nothing more than the picture of him and Scott a few weeks before that was his background.

With another glare at the phone, he threw it back in ashtray and slumped back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face before glancing at the clock, willing it to hurry up.

 “Something wrong?” Sean asked, smirking himself.

 “You really don’t want to know,” John muttered darkly.


End file.
